A Hazzard County Christmas Mess
by RebelxxQueen
Summary: Boss Hogg is up to his usual dirty tricks to get Bo and Luke in jail, this one probably the dirtiest of all when he hires two crooks to steal all of the Christmas presents for the town's party and then pins it on Bo and Luke, and then he stoops even lower
1. Christmas Wish

**A Hazzard County Christmas Mess**

**Chapter One---Christmas Wish**

**Bo and Luke Duke sat at a table in the Boars Nest, drinking beer and waiting for Daisy and Bo's girlfriend Maria to show up. The girls had gone into Atlanta to do some Christmas shopping and were expected back shortly.**

**Bo nervously played with the ring box in his pocket. He was planning on asking Maria to marry him. He hadn't even told Luke what he was planning to do, though he had told Daisy because he needed a woman's opinion. he looked at his cousin who sat across from him. Luke grinned at him. "Don't worry Bo, they'll be here." he said. Bo smiled weakly and looked back at the door just as Daisy and Maria strode through.**

**Daisy waved and headed to the bar as Maria walked over to the table and slid inot the empty chair next to Bo. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips just as Daisy came over with drinks for the two girls and refills for Bo and luke and then sat down in the empty seat next to Luke.**

**"Did ya get all your shoppin' done?" Luke asked. Daisy and Maria laughed. "Don't you worry sugar, y'all are gonna get your Christmas presents." Daisy said, as Maria smiled at Bo. Bo hesitated for a moment. "Do you wanna dance? He asked. Maria smiled. "Sure I would." she said, and took his hand, allowin him to pull her to her feet and onto the floor.**

**Luke and Daisy watched the couple on the dance floor with their arms around each other. Daisy smiled as she watched them. They were so happry together and made quite the attractive pair.**

**Boss Hogg sat in the back room of the Boars Nest which he'd made into his office. He was trying to think up a scam to get rid of Bo and Luke Duke for good. Suddenly it hit him. The town's Christmas Party was two days away and the gifts were due at the Boars Nest the following afternoon.**

**"I'm gonna take them presents an' pin the whole thing on them Duke boys." He said with a grin and then went to the door of the main part of the resturant and surveyed the customers. He saw Bo Duke dancing with one of the town beauty's and recognized her as Maria, Bo's girlfriend. He saw Luke sitting at a nearby table with Daisy.**

**When the Boars Nest closed Luke and Daisy took the jeep while Bo and Maria went home in the General. "You workin' tomorrow?" he asked. Maria turned and looked at him. "Fraid so, Daisy an' I gotta be there to help set up for the Christmas Party." She said. "Well then darlin' I'll just have to give you my surprise tomorrow night." He said with a grin.**

**Maria laughed. "Now Bo Duke! What do you got up your sleeve?" She asked. Bo grinned. "I ain't gonna tell you that, it'd ruin the surprise." He said. Maria pretended to pout. When they got to the farm Maria headed to bed after kissing Bo goodnight.**

**The following afternoon Daisy and Maria headed for the Boars Nest to help with preparations for the Christmas Party. Maria had begged Bo and Luke to allow them to use the General and after some discussion they finally agreed.**

**When Maria pulled up outside the Boars Nest she saw an unfamilar truck and saw some men loading bags into the back. "What's goin' on?" she asked, sliding out the open window and dropping to the ground followed by Daisy. As the girls headed for the door someone grabbed Maria's arm. "Hey!" She protested, swinging around to glare at the man who held her. "I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go in there right now." he said.**

**"And just why is that?" Daisy asked, glaring at the man who held her arm. "Because we were asked to clean some things outta here to make room for that party, as soon as we're done then you ladies can go in." The man said. "Fine." Maria said and jerked her arm free, turning back towards the General but once the men were out of earshot she turned back to Daisy.**

**"I'm gonna go an' check one of them bags out cause I have a feelin' them fella's is lyin'." Maria said with a smile. Daisy smiled back. "Just be careful an' don't let them see you, sugar." She said. Maria nodded and moved to the truck. She grabbed a bag and undid it and gasped in surprise when she saw what was inside.**

**"Hey!" a voice yelled. Maria swung around to see two men heading towards her. "C'mon Maria, we gotta get outta here." She heard Daisy yell. She turned and ran back to the General, hopping up and sliding through the window, starting the engine and spinning the wheel, heading out of the parking lot.**

**"Boss Hogg ain't gonna like this." The man named Roys said, as he got in the car to pursue the two girls in the orange car. His partner Billy grabbed the Cb. "Boss Hogg this here is Billy, we got a problem." He said. "What's your problem?" Boss' voice came over the radio. "Well two gals happened by the Boars Nest and saw what it was we were takin', and they escaped in an orange stock car." Billy replied.**

**"Did one gal have dark hair and the other blond?" Boss asked. "Yessir!" Billy answered. "That's Daisy Duke and Maria Evans. You catch them! You hear me?" he said. "Yessir Boss." Billy said, and then placed the Cb back on the radio. "Let's get em." He said. Roy nodded and took off after the General Lee.**

**"They're comin' after us." Daisy cried, turning to look behind them, just as the tire blew, causing Maria to go off the road. Both girls slid out the open windows and dropped to the ground, turning to run but Roy and Billy grabbed them. maria angrily twisted and got an arm free, punching Roy in the stomach and then ran back to the General and grabbed the Cb. "Bo, Luke, help." she screamed but was pulled back, her arms and legs flailing wildly in the air as she struggled to break free from the man.**

**"Let me go, you big lug." She screamed, adrenaline racing through her veins. Roy tried to keep ahold of the struggling blond as she flailed wildly, until he raised his hand and hit her on the back of her neck, causing her struggling to cease and her body tom go limp. "Maria." Daisy screamed, trying to turn and hit Billy as he dragged her, kicking and screaming over to their car and threw her into the backseat as Roy placed Maria in the other side.**

**"What about that car?" Billy asked Roy, as they looked over at the General. Roy thought for a minute. "Bring it! We may be able to use it." he said. Billy nodded and went over to the big orange car as Roy got in their car.**

**Daisy had pulled Maria to her and was smoothing her friends long blond hair out of her face. "what do you want with us?" she asked her voice full of anger. Roy glanced back at her. "Our Boss wants you gals outta the way until after Christmas.' he told her. "My cousin's will make you pay for this." she snapped. **

**Roy laughed. "Not where they'regoin' sugar.' he said. Daisy's brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "They ain't gonna be in no position to rescue you sweetheart." he said. Daisy felt a chill race through her body. Not only was she worried about the trouble she and Maria were in, but she was also worried about Bo and Luke. She had a feeling Boss was behind the presents being taken and that he was gonna pin it on Bo and Luke.**

**Balladeer: Now them girls have been kidnapped and nobody's the wiser...I can't look.**


	2. Pandora's Box

**Chapter Two--Pandora's Box**

**Roy drove the car to the hideout while Billy drove the General Lee. They had taken Boss' advice by hiding out in the Hazzard Coffin Works since no one really went there. Roy parked the car and pulled Maria out by her wrist, almost making her fall over head over heels out the door and onto the ground outside.**

**Maria recovered quickly and swung around trying to yank her wrist free from Roy's grasp, but his grip was too strong. Daisy fought Billy as he pulled her out of the car and dragged her into the building following behind Roy and Maria. They took the girls in and tied them up, making sure the ropes were tight enough that they couldn't get free from them.**

**Maria angrily twisted and turned her wrists, wincing as the ropes cut into her skin. Daisy shot her a concerned glance and then turned to glare at Roy and Billy, her gaze furious. "You fella's are gonna be sorry." She yelled, as Maria stopped struggling and started to glare at the two men. "We promise as soon as Christmas is over we'll let you two gals go." Roy said. **

**Daisy shook her head. "Now how are we supposed to believe that, Mister?" She asked angrily. Billy looked down at the two furious girls where they sat on the floor. "We didn't wanna do this to you gals." He said softly. "Then why are you?" Maria snapped. "Cause, Sugar, we're getting paid alot of money to do this" Roy said and then turned to go into the office, leaving Billy with the two girls while he callled Boss Hogg and reported that they caught the snooping girls and had them tied up in the Hazzard Coffin Works.**

**Back at the Duke's farm Jesse Duke was quickly becoming worried about the girls. It was nearing five o' clock and they were supposed to be home by three and it wasn't like them to be late. He finally decided to call his nephews and have them swing by the Boars Nest to see if the girls were still there by some chance. Both boys were beginning to really worry about the girls. Luke continued to try raising them on the Cb but got no response from either girl.**

**Bo felt a chill race up his spine when they pulled into the Boars Nest parking lot and there was no sign of the General Lee anywhere in the area. Both boys exchanged glances and worried looks between them. "Radio Uncle Jesse and have him meet us here and I'll take the truck and you an' Uncle Jesse will take Dixie." Luke said.**

**Bo nodded in agreement though what he really wanted to do was protest and then maybe go back to the night before when he and Maria had been in the General, making out.**

_**Flashback**_

_**" Bo stop! If Uncle Jesse catches us not only are you gonna be in trouble but he'll probably have Luke or maybe even Roscoan' enos follow us around for the next month." Maria cried as Bo kissed his way down her neck. Bo pulled back to stare into her twinkling blue eyes that sparkled mischievously.**_

_**He laughed and pulled her back to him, closer this time then she was before and buried his face in her long straight blond hair that hung neatly down her back but she gently pushed him back and shook her head. "I'm sorry Bo, I just can't." she said, kissing him on the cheek.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**When Jesse got there to meet the boys he went with Bo while Luke took the truck and headed towards Hazzard Coffin works to see if there was anyone lurking around there.**

**Balladeer: Now if ole Bo an' Luke had gone into the Boars Nest and looked around they woulda been one step closer to finding them gals cause all them presents are now at the Coffin Works in Hazzard.**

**Maria and Daisy looked up when Roy and Billy walked back into the room with plates of food and chairs for the girls to sit in while they ate. Maria's eyes narrowed as they grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet shoving her into one of the chairs and then shoved Daisy in the other one. **

**"I ain't hungry." Maria snapped, glaring at Roy her eyes furious. "You can't do this to us." Daisy cried, close to tears. Roy just laughed and turned away until Maria kicked him sending him flying into the wall and in the next instant both girl's were on their feet and running for the open door. Roy regained his footing and raced after Maria who had almost made it to the door and grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her roughly against the wall.**

**Maria winced but gave him the dirtiest look she could. Before Roy could say anything to her they all heard the sound of an engine outside as a vehicle stopped nearby. "Luke!" Maria screamed, recognizing the sound of the engine. Roy yanked her away from the wall and thrust her towards Billy. "Take care of them and make sure they don't get away while I go see about them Dukes." He said.**

**Maria screamed again, trying desperately to get Luke's attention. Billy grabbed her and shoved her back onto the floor next to where he'd already shoved Daisy. Maria felt the ropes cut into her skin again as she fought to get back to her feet, afraid of what they would do to Luke and whoever was with him.**

**Daisy looked over at her angry best friend, worried about what she would try next, worried she would never even see her friend get the ring or even hear the announcement that Maria and Bo were engaged. " Maria, honey please don't try to escape again." She begged, tears in her eyes.**

**Maria turned to look at her. "We gotta get away and tell Uncle Jesse them fella's stole the presents." She cried and Daisy saw Maria's tears for the first time and realized Maria's drive for escape had been from her anger and adrenaline. "Oh, Sugar, don't you worry none! Bo and Luke are gonna find us and get us out." Daisy said.**

**Luke had though he heard a scream. He jumped from the truck without calling for help, figuring that if that was Daisy or Maria that had screamed they were in danger and he had to get to them before they were hurt or killed. **

**Roy watched the dark-haired Duke boy run towards the building. "That darn gal." He muttered, grabbing a 2x4 board from the ground, thankful the girls couldn't see what he was gonna do. The blond girl was a feisty young woman and he could see them having plenty of trouble with her in the future. He had wondered for awhile if they should just let the girls go and let Boss take the rap for their disappearance but had a feeling the fat man wearing the white suit would somehow twist it around so the blame would be solely on him and Billy.**

**When Luke passed him he swung the board and hit the young man alongside the head, sending him to the ground in a heap. Roy bent down and hefted the boy up slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him into the building. "Luke!" Daisy cried when she saw her unconscious cousin. Roy lay the Duke boy down next to the girls but didn't miss the look that the pretty blond gave him. Her blue eyes radiated fury. He found himself almost afraid of her and what she would be capable of if she weren't tied up.**

"**What are we gonna do with him Roy?" Billy asked as the girls huddled next to the injured Duke boy. "First thing we gotta do is make sure that cousin of his ain't out there somewhere and take care of him too." Roy said softly. Billy nodded and headed out into the darkness while Roy tried to think of what to do with Luke.**

"**By the time Billy got back he had come up with an idea. "Let's wrap him in a present and send take him back to the Duke Farm and put him under the tree." He said with a grin. Billy grinned too but when they turned back around Maria was on her feet and running for the door. Billy ran after her but she burst through and disappeared into the darkness.**

"**Get her or she'll ruin everything." Roy yelled as Billy raced after the escaping young woman. Maria had made it to the other side of the General Lee that was hidden in the woods but she couldn't see very well and lost her footing tumbling down a hill and when she hit the bottom her head struck a rock and she went limp.**

**Billy finally gave up and went back inside to tell Roy that Maria had gotten away but didn't take the orange stock car. They tied up Luke and hefted him inside an oversized box and then wrote on the card and managed to get the box into the back of Jesse's pickup and Roy drove the pickup while Billy drove their car.**

**The jeep wasn't in the driveway so they snuck in and left the package under the tree and then went back out leaving the truck in front of the farmhouse. **

**Bo and Uncle Jesse arrived home a few minutes later depressed because they couldn't find the girls and obvious to the fact that Luke was in trouble wrapped up in a package under the tree. The odd package caught Bo's eye as he started through the living room. "Uncle Jesse where did this thing come from?" He asked his Uncle stepping over to it.**

**Uncle Jesse joined his younger nephew. "That wasn't there this morning! Open it and see." He said. Bo opened it and found a card lying on a pile of tissue paper. He took it out and handed it to Jesse who opened it while Bo continued to pull paper from the package. "Bo!" his Uncle's voice caught his attention and he turned to see Jesse's eyes narrow as he handed him the card.**

**Bo opened it and read the words his blue eyes narrowing angrily. "Back off Bo Duke or you'll be next!" The card read. Bo threw the card to the side and ripped the paper from the box. "Luke!" He cried, when he saw his cousin at the bottom, tied and gagged.**

**Balladeer: Them baddies have done gone to far this time cause they messed with the wrong family and when Bo finds out about Maria they'll have messed with the wrong Duke…I'm sure glad I ain't gonna be them….Ain't you ?**


	3. Anger

**Chapter Three--Anger**

**Jesse Duke rushed over to the box and peered in as Bo started trying to lift his cousin out. He tugged at Luke's arms, realizing that his older cousin was somehow taped to the box. "Dang it!" He yelled, slapping the edge of the box angrily.**

**Jesse shot him a sharp galnce but said nothing knowing that Bo was upset about the missing girls and now someone had hurt Luke. He wanted to find the men that did this to Luke and took Daisy and Maria but his first concern was his nephew, who Bo was still struggling to get out of the box.**

**He finally tired of watching Bo struggle and went to the kitchen, getting a knife from the drawer and went back into the living room and started to help bo free Luke by cutting the tape. They both managed to lift Luke out and placed him on the couch.**

**Bo looked up at his Uncle from his spot on the floor where he knelt next to Luke. "You think we oughta take em to the hospital, Uncle Jesse?" He asked, his handsome face lined with worry for his cousin and for the two missing girls.**

**Jesse opened his mouth to answer when they heard a groan and they turned to see Luke's eyes starting to flutter and then open. "How'd I get here?" He mumbled as he slowly sat up and then leaned back against the cushions of the couch. Bo and Jesse exchanged glances and Jesse shook his head.**

**Suddenly Luke jumped to his feet and started for the door. "The Coffin Works. I thought I heard Maria scream and then right after that someone hit me." He said, opening the door and going into the darkness followed quickly by Bo and Uncle Jesse.**

**"Luke, where are you going?" Bo cried. "I'm gonna go back and get the girls." Luke said. Jesse cut in before Bo could say anything. "Luke we don't even know for sure that they have the girls. Was the General there?" He asked gently. Luke shook his head. "But that don't mean that them fella's didn't hide em." He said, starting to climb in Dixie but stopped when Bo held up the keys.**

**"You ain't goin' nowhere cousin till you let us get you checked out." He said. Luke's face reddened in anger and he launched himself out of the jeep and at his younger cousin just as sirens cut through the air and they turned to see Rosco and Enos approaching in their patrol cars.**

**"Now what do they want this time of night?" Jesse said continuing to stand between Bo and Luke. They stood and watched as Rosco and Enos stopped and got out, walking over to them. "You boys are under arrest." Rosco said with a smug grin.**

**Bo stepped forward. "What trumped up charges you got on us now?" He asked. Rosco grinned. "You fella's done stole all them presents for the Boars Nest Christmas party." He said. Bo's eyes widened as he looked at Jesse, but before either of them could say anything Luke dropped to the ground. "Luke!" Bo cried, dropping down next to his cousin. "We better take em to the hospital." Jesse said. Enos helped Bo get Luke to his feet and into Dixie. "I'll follow y'all to the hospital." The deptuty said. Bo nodded as he climbed in the driver's seat and Uncle Jesse got in the backseat.**

**Rosco started to protest but a look from Uncle Jesse stopped him cold. "Where's the General Lee?" he asked finally realizing the orange stock car was missing. "You tell us!" Bo muttered as he started the jeep. "Hey! Where's Daisy an' Maria?" Enos asked. Bo sighed. "We don't know! They ain't come home yet!" He said, and put Dixie in gear, speeding out of the yard, followed by Enos.**

**Balladeer: Now Boss didn't let ole Rosco know about the fact that he'd had Daisy and maria kidnapped cause he knew Rosco wouldn't agree with it at all.**

**Maria groaned and moved her head slowly and then opened her eyes, blinking painfully as everything came into focus. "Daisy!" She moaned, remembering her friend. she slowly struggled to sit up, forgetting that her hands were still tied behind her back, until a sharp pain shot up both arms, suddenly reminding her. She'd also laid in a horrible position after she'd fallen. She'd been on her side, her head pillowed by a rock, her arms twisted behind her. Her head throbbed painfully as she slowly struggled to her feet.**

**She turned and came face to face with Roy. She screamed and turned to run but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back around to face him. "You sure are a feisty gal!" He said, with a sneering grin. Maria cocked her head and smiled, her eyes cold as ice. "You don't know the half of it!" She snapped. Roy jerked her forward bringing his face inches from hers. "Don't challenge me sweetheart." He said. Maria glared. "You messed with the wrong family this time, Mister!" She said as he shoved her back towards the building where Billy was keeping an eye on Daisy.**

**Daisy was worried about Maria until she heard Roy come back in and looked up to see him pulling a tall struggling blond through the door. "Maria!" she cried, noticing how disheveled, dirty and tired she was. Roy shoved Maria over to where Daisy was and then turned to Billy. "I say we kill her! One of these times she's gonna escape and we're gonna be in deep with Boss Hogg!" He said softly. Billy shook his head. We'd be in even more trouble if we killed her! You know how Boss is about killing anyone." zHe reminded him.**

**Roy could see the girl's cold stares from across the room."Them gals are gonna be the death of me yet!" He muttered angrily, walking out of the room.**

**When Bo and Jesse got Luke to the hospital they managed to get him checked out right away. "Your nephew is lucky Mr. Duke! All he got is a concussion! The doctor told them. Bo and Jesse sighed in relief. Enos smiled weakly, though by now he was worried about Daisy and Maria. He'd learned from Bo that the girls had taken the General to work but had never come home and now besides being worried about Luke's injury they had two missing girls to worry about too.**

**"I'm gonna go out an look for Daisy an' Maria with Enos! Y'all can take the jeep back to the farm!" Bo said. Jesse nodded but Luke started to argue until Rosco came through the doors. "You fella's are under arrest! Now Enos do your duty!" He said.**

**Ballader: Someone oughta remind ole Rosco these are Dukes and ain't no Duke lied yet.**

**Bo exchanged glances with Uncle Jesse. If they were in jail there'd be no way of finding and rescuing the girls. "Go ahead boys, I'll be there shortly. "I'm telling you Rosco you need to look for Daisy and Maria! They're missing! Bo yelled angrily. "Oh! tiddly, tuddly!" Rosco replied as he handcuffed Bo's wrists and led the boys out to the patrol car.**

**As Jesse thought more about it he wondered if maybe the girls had seen whoever it was that had stole the presents and had been kidnapped and were now being held somewhere. "Please be all right gals! We're gonna need ya! he said softly, not realizing that at that very moment Maria was busy plotting another escape since Roy had gone to see Boss and had left Billy alone with their prisoners.**

**Billy sat in a chair near the girls though he tried not to look at the pretty blond cause everytime he looked her direction he found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him coldly, making him shiver.**

**Maria twisted around and moved her hands until she could open the pouch that was fastened to her belt, containing the knife that Bo had given her for her last birthday and pulled it out, flipping it open and placing the blade against the ropes and cutting through them. She slid around and cut Daisy free and then slowly got to her feet, sneaking towards the door, followed by Daisy. The door opened quietly and the girls slipped outside running for the hidden General Lee. **

**Maria jumped through the window and started the engine with her spare set of keys that she kept in a special spot in the car. Billy ran out of the building as the orange stock car swept out of the woods and raced down the road, back to the farm.**

**Balladeer: Them gals are free. But Boss has Bo and Luke in jail. I have a feeling we're gonna see some good ole shucking and jiving before this is all done and over...Don't you?**


	4. Proof Of Innocence

**Chapter Four--Proof Of Innocence**

**Maria's hands trembled on the steering wheel as she headed back to the farm, the adrenaline racing through her veins, her tears of relief threatening to spill down her cheeks. Daisy shot a concerned glance at her friend and raised her eyebrows when she saw the partially hidden bruise that was on the girl's forehead.**

**"Pull over Maria!" She said, receiving a startled glance from the blond at the wheel. "Why?" She asked in a barely controlled voice, her voice starting to shake, the adrenaline wearing off and the grim realization of what could have happened to them finally hitting her hard.**

**She stopped the General along the road and leaned forward over the steering wheel, her shoulders trembling as she started to cry. Daisy slid across the seat and wrapped her arms around the trembling young woman and pulled her close. "Oh, honey!" She said gently, trying to soothe the crying girl.**

**Maria finally pulled away from her friend and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Roy wanted to kill me and I think if we hadn't escaped when we did he probably would have." She said. Daisy reached out and took Maria's face in her hands gently turning her head to study the bruise on the girl's forehead. "Did he do this to you?" She asked gently, afraid of what Bo would say if Roy had actually hit Maria again.**

**Maria shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "When I escaped the first time I tripped and fell down a bank and hit my head on a rock." She said. Daisy smoothed a strand of blond hair away from Maria's face so she could get a better look at the bruise. "Well, sugar! Let's get back to the house an' get some ice on that bruise and let the fella's know we're okay." She said.**

**Maria smiled and put the General in gear, heading for the Duke farm and Bo. But when the two girls pulled up in front of the farmhouse the only vehicle in the driveway was Jesse's old white pickup truck. The girls slid out the open windows of the General and dropped to the ground, running for the door. "Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke! Y'all here?" Daisy cried, going from one room to the next, followed closely by Maria.**

"**They ain't here." Maria cried, throwing her hands in the air and starting to pace around the living room. "Let's go into town. Hopefully they're at Cooter's and not in jail." Daisy said, heading for the door. Maria followed and swung herself up on the driver's side, sliding through the open window and starting the General as Daisy slid in the other side.**

**Maria sped the car out of the yard and headed for town. She pulled up in back of Cooter's garage and slid out of the car, dropping easily to the ground as Daisy did the same and then they went to the door, opening it and silently sliding through. Maria spotted Cooter leaning over a car. "Psst, Cooter." Maria whispered, staying hidden behind a post in case Rosco or Boss or maybe even Roy and Billy came in.**

**Cooter swung around to look at them, his eyes widening in surprise. "Where have you gals been?" He asked, walking over to where they stood. Maria and Daisy exchanged glances and sighed. "Someone stole the presents for the party and we just happened to be lucky enough to show up when they were doin' it and saw em'. They grabbed us and hid us out in the Hazzard Coffin Works and we just managed to get away!" Maria said all in one breath.**

**Cooter stared at them. "Well I hope y'all can convince Boss and Rosco that you saw who really did it." He said. "What do you mean?" Daisy asked. "Boss and Rosco have arrested Bo and Luke, pinning the disappearing presents on them." He said. Maria groaned softly, just as the door opened. The girls quickly darted behind the wooden post and out of sight.**

**Cooter turned towards the door and recognized Enos. The deputy had a worried look on his face and he looked like he hadn't slept much at all the night before. "What's wrong Enos?" Cooter asked. Enos sighed. "I don't agree with what Boss an' Rosco are doin' to the Dukes and I have a feelin that Daisy an' Maria saw what really happened and that's why they're missin'." He said.**

**Cooter nodded and looked away for a moment. "I don't know how we're gonna prove Bo an' Luke are innocent though." He stated. Enos nodded and looked towards the partially open back door, spotting a familiar orange car in the alley. "Hey! That's the General." He cried, going for the door, just as a barrel was placed over his head and he heard footsteps race by him and the back door close and then a moment later the General's engine roar to life and tires squealed as the car swept around a corner.**

"**Hey!" Enos cried out as Cooter freed him from the barrel, but the General was already out of sight when he went back outside. "I gotta tell Uncle Jesse." He cried, starting for the police station, but was stopped by Cooter. "Try to tell him without Boss an' Rosco hearin' ya." He said. Enos nodded and ran back to the station, bursting through the doors and running down the steps to where the boys were locked up. "Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse!" He cried exitedly.**

**Jesse and the boys looked up in surprise and stared at the exited deptuty. "What's goin' on?" Bo asked, stepping over to the door. "We got a way to prove Bo an' Luke are innocent." He said. "How?" Jesse asked. "Can we go over to Cooter's and discuss it? I promised I wouldn't say nothin' around Boss an' the sheriff." He said. Jesse exchanged glances with the boys. "Go ahead Uncle Jesse." Luke said. Jesse nodded and left with Enos.**

**When they reached Cooter's they went inside and gasped when they spotted the girls, standing next to Cooter and saw the General parked out in the alley. "Where have you girls been?" Jesse cried and went to hug them. "We saw who took them presents and then them fella's grabbed us." Maria explained quickly. "How are we gonna prove Bo and Luke's innocence?" Cooter asked. Maria thought for a moment and then grinned. "I have an idea." She said.**

**Balladeer: Now I knew there was gonna be some shuckin' and jivin'. Maria's got a plan and I have a feelin' that Bo an' Luke are gonna be right smck dab in the middle of it.**


	5. Christmas Haunting

Chapter Five—Christmas Haunting 

Everyone stared at the blond as she leaned back against the hood of one of the cars in Cooter's garage and grinned. "What's your idea?" Enos asked, staring at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. Maria smiled at him. "We're gonna haunt Boss Hogg, but first we gotta get Bo and Luke outta jail." She announced. "Now how are we gonna do that?" Cooter asked. "Don't you worry bout that none. You just leave it to me an' Daisy." She said.

**Jesse Duke stared at his nephew's girlfriend as she shoved herself away from the car and went out the door to the General Lee, returning a few moments later with a handful of clothes. She tossed a set to Daisy and kept the other set for herself and then turned to Cooter, who was staring at them openmouthed. "Do you mind if we use your apartment upstairs to change?" Maria asked, with one of the easygoing smiles that made every man in town fall head over heels for her.**

"**S…Sure!" He stammered and watched as they climbed the ladder and disappeared from view. "What are they gonna do Uncle Jesse?" He asked, looking at the older man. Jesse sighed and then grinned. "They know what they're doin' Cooter. Don't you worry. They'll get the boys out." He said, just as a sound from above announced that the girls were coming back down.**

**They backed out of the way as the girls came down. Jesse grinned when the two girls turned to face them and Enos and Cooter stared. They both wore short shorts and while Maria wore a leather vest, Daisy wore a bikini top. Both girls wore high-heeled shoes that accented their height and complimented their long legs. Maria's long blond hair hung down her back in gorgeous waves and she had a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. Daisy had piled her brown hair on top of her head and also wore a pair of sunglasses.**

**Maria looked over at her friend and smiled. "You ready?" She asked. Daisy grinned back. "Honey. I was born ready." She replied and headed for the back door and the General. "What are we doin' first?" Daisy asked, as she slid in through the open passenger side window of the General as Maria slid in the driver's side. "We're gonna get Dixie out of impound." She announced, as she started the engine. Daisy looked confused. "How are we gonna get Dixie out?" She asked. Maria grinned. " That's the easy part. I'm gonna make Rosco think Bo and Luke have escaped in the General while you get Dixie." She replied.**

**Daisy nodded as Maria pulled out from behind the garage and headed towards the impound lot where Dixie was parked near the front. Maria stopped and let Daisy out. "Be Careful." Daisy said, as Maria put the car back into gear and went around the corner to distract Rosco. Daisy pulled out her set of keys and climbed in the jeep, starting the engine. "Sorry bout that Rosco." She muttered as she drove through the gates of the impound yard causing them to spring open. She spun the wheel and headed after Maria.**

**Rosco was just getting out of his patrol car when a big orange stock car squealed around a corner and roared by him, tires spinning and leaving black tire marks on the road in front of the Sheriff's station. Maria spotted Daisy in Dixie and waved at her as she went by, signaling for Daisy to cut in between her and Rosco and lead Rosco out of town so she could go in and free Bo and Luke. Daisy waved back and cut between Rosco and the orange stock car.**

"**Ghutt, Ghutt!" Rosco muttered. "You dang blasted Dukes." He said, and raced after the jeep, forgetting about Maria and the General for the moment. Maria laughed and rested her hand on the steering wheel, and a moment later the silent street rang with the musical notes of Dixie as she screeched to a halt in front of the police station and slid out the open window, dropping to the ground and running to the door of the police station.**

**Bo and Luke jumped to their feet when they heard the musical notes of Dixie outside the jail and then tires screeched as the orange stock car came to a stop out front and a tall blond wearing shorts and a leather vest with heels ran towards the entrance and then they heard the door open and close just before a familiar beloved female voice floated down the steps. "Bo." Maria cried running down the steps and into the room where the two cells were.**

**Bo and Luke went to the cell door as she grabbed the keys off the hook and went to the door and started to unlock it, until Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her forward kissing her hard on the lips. She groaned and kissed him back for a moment before pulling back and finishing unlocking the door. Bo and Luke rushed out and Luke started up the steps while Bo grabbed Maria's hand and an after his cousin.**

**Luke slid across the hood of the General and leaped in the passenger side as Bo and Maria reached the car and climbed in with Bo at the wheel. Maria was already in the middle when she suddenly released a loud groan. Both boys looked up to see what had bothered her and then saw Rosco headed towards them. "Bo." Luke said sharply, feeling Maria slide down in the seat.**

**Bo nodded and stepped on the gas just as Boss caddy pulled out in front of them.**

**Balladeer: They just escaped and already they're close to being caught again. I hope Boss can't see Maria, cause then he's gonna know somethin' ain't right. Y'all hold on.**


End file.
